Hide and Seek
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: When the five play hide and seek, Tigress knows no one will find her...of course, nothing goes how she expects, and a certain panda is maybe the reason for it. TiPo one-shot! ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **Hey, so this is a fanfic that was inspired by one really amazing author of another fandom, whose name is dream-on-fight-on. The credit goes towards that person since they let me use the main idea of it! Also, I will try to update the other story soon, its just I haven't had time to work on it and I want it to be perfect! Anyway, like always hope you enjoy the story!**

The five and the rest were playing hide and seek. How did they agreed to it, no one knew. It just happened. And now they were spending their free day, that Master Shifu surprisingly gave them, out on the bamboo forest, playing like kids.

Even Tigress got engaged on it. Don't even bother figuring out how, because the next thing she knew, Viper was leaning against a tree counting to 30.

Tigress ran and ran, the other five fleed in different directions, and she had no idea where Po went. Mantis went to hide my some bushes, Monkey by a lake, Crane to some hill, and she was going to go to a nice big boulder that hung over a really tiny cliff, just fit to hide under. And there where bushes surrounding the whole area, which made the probability almost as low as 0 of Viper finding her, that is if everything went according to her plan.

Tigress was careful not to leave any footprints or clues that might give her away. And once she got there, she immediately took place under the boulder and took slow, deep breaths. Perking her ears to see if she could pick out any type of noise.

That's when she heard some panting and someone came crashing in. Sending the leaves flying everywhere and a loud thump to be echoed throughout. She just searched for a hint of who it was. But then she caught a glimpse of black and white fur...and that could only mean one person...Po.

Po didn't seem to notice her. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants and looked around. Trying to find a good spot to hide in.

"Tigress!" He sat down beside her. She rolled her eyes but moved aside to let him sit. Even is she didn't want to admit it, she was pretty happy of this turn of events and was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Couldn't find a hiding spot?" Po just shrugged

"I could go if-"

"No no no! I can share" she said too quickly, cutting him off. He smiled at her, while she just gave him a small grin.

"This place is hard to find"

"Hopefully, you didn't leave any traces behind, did you?" Tigress questioned, trying to get her mind off how their fur was touching.

"Oh" Po looked back, and Tigress widen her eyes and shook her head. She was about to speak when some noises were heard ad suddenly Po pushed her so that she was lying flat on her back, and he was on top of her. Tigress was about to snap at him, when he covered her mouth with one of his paws, the other one by the left side of her head, just giving strength so his body was hovering above hers. Tigress just blinked to make sure wasn't making it up.

"Oh Po! I know you are there somewhere!" Viper's voice rang around the trees. Tigress heard the snake slither right above them. Po only looked up, and then back down at her. Viper had slithered somewhere away, but still close by, trying to find the two remaining members.

"I told you they weren't there!" Tigress heard Monkey shout. So that's why he pushed her over, of course. ...but she still couldn't help but look at his face, so close to hers. His chest that was merely brushing against hers. She was almost able to take in his scent.

Once the footsteps were long gone, Po sighed and looked back at the feline. He widen his eyes and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward" he muttered,

"Not at all" Tigress responded. That's when their eyes met. Po leaned until his forehead was against hers, his face so close to hers. And without needing another thing to cue them, their faces grew closer to each other until their lips were touching. His hands were now cupping her cheeks, while hers were loosely hanging around his neck. His kiss was soft and firm, making her close her eyes and force her not to smile in order not to break the kiss.

Once they finally separated, their cheeks were both warm and orange, at least Po's. He caressed her cheek with one paw while the other laid by her waist.

"I had always wanted to do that" Tigress smiled at him, and was about to give him another kiss when the footsteps were heard again,

"I heard something over there!" The snake's voice exclaimed. Po turned to the feline with a panic look.

"You go, I'll stay" Tigress nodded and rolled out of the hiding spot, She approached the bamboos that would lead her somewhere else.

"Go" he whispered again. Viper was growing closer to them, as the slithering was getting louder, along with the footsteps of the rest of the guys.

Tigress gave him a sad smile,

"Are you going to find me?" She teased with a grin, swishing her tail from one side to another playfully. Po smiled from the boulder

"Oh, I would search every corner to find you" he answered in his sincere voice. Tigress smiled back, before running away and letting a smirk of happiness come out of hiding.

 **So did you guys like it? Hope so! I'll try to update my other story 'Young and..." and if you can, give a read to my new story 'red warrior"! Thanks!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this short one-shot!**

 **-Peace out:)**


End file.
